Hopelessly in love
by furby3
Summary: A very funny fun and cool story
1. Chapter 1

Evies Point of View

"Wait what did you just say I'm moving. I can't all my friends live here. So does Lance honestly mom I think I'm in love please don't make me go." Evie stated clearly. "Honey its for your own good. I honestly think you will like it in harmonica town. Its very nice there and you will always fall in love with another guy or make new friends." Evies mom argued back. "Nuh-uh mom just leave me alone." And with that evie stomped out of the room.

As Evie was on the boat leaving she thought all about lance. Then surprised a bit an old man came up to her and asked for her name. "My names Evie sir. Nice to uh meet ya." Evie stuttered. Just then another man came up to her about her age. This time she started the introduction. "Hello my name is Evie and I am a girl." She said that jokingly but the guy didn't understand. "Im Jasper and I can see that oh and im a wizard." He apparently wasn't the talking type but Evie would change that. Once she set her mind to something she would never give up unless it was totally impossible just like moving here or to harmonica town. "Hey can you turn me into a well something with wings." "I can but im not going to try." "Well then be that way. Um do you know how long it takes to get to Harmonica Town." Evie asked hoping to get an answer. "Er I got to go." He then left. As Evie pondered and pondered she didn't notice that they were in a storm and before she knew it she was knocked over the rail unconscious.

Jaspers point of view

Good goddess that girl was annoying but there was something about her that kinda made him sorta attracted it was weird. And now she was looking down at her feet as though nothing was happening when a storm was clearly going on. Then the boat had a huge swerve and she got knocked over the rail. "Somebody Save her." shouted pascal. "I can't swim." He said as loud as he could not to be drowned out by the storm. Then I ran slipping and sliding and jumped off the boat. She was clearly unconscious so I dove as far as I could and grabbed her. As he pulled her up he realized he couldn't get back on the ship so he slung Evie over his shoulder and swam to shore.

"Wake up cmon Wake up. Im not giving you CPR." He said chuckling a bit at his own joke. "I will." Said Craig the farmer. "Im up." Shouted Evie. She jumped up and shook it off as though nothing happened. "Hey you owe me a thank you." I stated angrily. "Oh thank you I guess even though I have no clue what happened to me." She seemed like she wasn't joking so I just said Evie and we all stood there for a moment ok longer than a moment after five minutes a cricket broke the silence. Then Pascal stepped which cause Phoebe to start crying and the witch girl to start laughing which caused me to go under a tree with coconuts. Silence at last but no the Evie girl was following me. "Are you my boyfriend." She asked. "No!!!!" I yelled. Then I hit the tree and a coconut falls on her head and she falls into my arms and looks into my eyes this is the point where I get dumbfounded by love though I wouldn't admit it.


	2. Chapter 2

Evies Point of view

It all happened fast she fell into Jaspers arms got her memory back and stared as deeply into his eyes as she wanted too. His eyes were sparkling. They were a beautiful emerald green. She sorta gaped and then blushed she didn't want to looked weird. When she looked to her side she saw everyone staring at them in a confused look. She then saw how the wizard was holding her and knew exactly why. It looked like they were going to kiss because her lips were maybe three centimeters away from his lip and he was sort of tilting her back like when people kiss very passionately. "Um er eh its n-not what it looks like." Evie stuttered even though she couldn't even believe herself. Jasper dropped her and she slapped his ankle. "Hey what was that for?" Jasper questioned. "Oh my gosh you dropped me duh!" She slapped his ankle again and he glared at her then they both started burst out laughing. That romantic feeling was gone at least she thought it was it would probably come crawling back later.

"Are we on the island?" Evie asked. "Yeah probably. I want to go home and sleep." Toby just stated it like no one was listening while he made a few weird gestures. Everyone laughed except Toby who just stood there dumbfounded and then went back to what he was saying to pascal. Then the mayor came over and told us where we would be staying fortunately Evies house was right next to Jaspers. She gave Jasper a mischievous smile and he ran and she started chasing him.

Jaaspers point of view

That girl well she was fun but a little wild. She was chasing me around and now I have to live next to her maybe our friendship could blossom maybe we could become something more the possibilities were endless. Then Hamilton took me and Evie too our houses. Then she picked up a weasel and threw it at me poor weasel. "Whyyy Hamilton whyyy me." And then he started to chuckle. So I thought and thought all night and saw her window blinds open watching chainsaw massacre. Now a little thought popped into my head and I decided it was perfect to get her back. Okay I knew I needed to go to the bar to find the kind of guy I was looking for sure enough I found him. He was big and bulky with spiked red hair. So I entered the bar and asked him for a favor. Yeah okay yeah he was going to put a hockey mask on and bring a chainsaw and scare her. So I don't like weasels but still I wanted to show her I was capable of pranking too. When we entered the room she was asleep then the guy whos name is Owen revved up the chainsaw she screamed bloody murder gosh it hurt but it was worth it then she ran out of the room and eventually found out it was me. She then came back kicked me with a mad glare on her face and burst out laughing.

"That was the funniest thing ever, even though it happened to me." She laughed for a while till we all calmed down. Wow this a going to be crazy with this hyper girl thing.


End file.
